Communication networks may use multiple techniques for providing data security. These techniques may include, for example, end-to-end techniques such as Transparent Layer Security (TLS), Secure Realtime Transport Protocol (SRTP), or IPsec transport mode techniques; tunneling techniques such as IPsec tunneling mode or Layer 2 Tunneling Protocol techniques; or hop-by-hop techniques such as 802.1X or Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) techniques. The use of multiple techniques, however, may result in the application of redundant layers of data security, which in turn may waste processing cycles, bandwidth, or both. Consequently, known techniques for providing data security may be suboptimal in certain situations.